Under seat drawers conveniently allow for the secure storage of articles in an automobile. Opening and closing of the drawer may be achieved using a latching mechanism. The latching mechanism should be inexpensive to implement, easy to use, reliable in operation, and perhaps most importantly should not create excessive noise during the operation of the automobile. For various reasons, past approaches have not met with success on these fronts, particularly in relation to the issue of noise.
Accordingly, a need is identified for an improved latching mechanism for an automotive under seat drawer.